Valor in the Grey
by cutitout324
Summary: this kinda sucks don't read it *For the people who were keeping up with this story, sorry. I made some changes you might not like me for.
1. Chapter 1-Changes

Chapter 1 is short but it's a start!

Reviews make the world go round :)

* * *

Prologue

It is often said that within the few precious moments before death, one's life flashes before his or her life. As human beings, it is only natural that we try to guess what those moments will be before we encounter death with our most flattering memories: graduations, pursuing jobs dreamed of since youth, and finally meeting "the one". We embrace this mental summary of life to simply make death a little more bearable.

But how can death be bearable if it is the result of a murder? If it takes a young woman away from her year old baby? If it takes a man's best friends away from him, and leaves him absolutely broken beyond repair without them?

As the merciless green jet of light neared her closer and closer, Lily Evans realized that she did not want her life to flash before her eyes. Watching her life unfold like a film would not make her death more bearable. Watching herself becoming friends with some of the greatest people she'd ever known, falling in love with a man who made her laugh so hard she cried, and being a mother to the most beautiful baby boy in the world did not make her death bearable at all. And although she chose to die for her son, and would die for him a thousand times more if she had to, she was still a human being, and attempting to embrace death in those few seconds was undoubtedly the hardest thing she had ever done.

* * *

Chapter 1-Changes

5 years earlier

"Petunia!" Lily shouted down the hall. "What have you done with my blanket?"

No response.

"Petunia!"

Again, no response.

"Petunia, I swear on Merlin's beard, if I find it in your bedroom-" She muttered as she marched into her sister's room, two doors down from her own. There she found her sister laying on her bed, reading. She looked up from the newspaper as if she hadn't a clue of what Lily might want from her.

"Well, you might think to knock next time, Lily. What if I'd been changing?" Petunia said matter-of-factly. Lily scowled at her, then begin searching for her blanket in her sister's perfectly neat space. Her bedroom was organized enough to be on the cover of a home decor magazine with her creamy white walls, spotless vanity, and large paintings of the Italian Riviera and Amalfi Coast aligned perfectly next to each other.

"You're absolutely right, Tuney. I should knock next time, else I might walk in and be blinded by the sight of you naked, or even worse for me, the sight of you without make-up." Lily retorted, pulling the folded blanket out from under the bed. Just as she stood up, she found herself face to neck with Petunia, who was quite tall and looking down at her.

"Well, since you can't seem to stand the sight of me," Petunia said, crossing her arms. "I guess you'll be happy to know that I won't be coming to the train station to see you off today." Lily searched her face, trying to decide if she was joking or not. She scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Petunia." Lily turned to go back to her bedroom, but her sister stopped her.

"I'm serious, Lily. I've got a date. With a banker. A handsome, charming, and completely normal banker." Petunia walked to her vanity and opened a tiny, white jewelry box, pulling out a pair of topaz earrings their grandmother had given to her as a birthday gift. Lily could only watch her, in shock. A laugh of disbelief escaped her. As a sixteen year old girl, Lily hardly expected to be best friends with her sister, who was three years older than her. That hope had been long gone since she returned home from her first year at Hogwarts. She did, however, expect her sister to act like a proper sister during important things like this.

"Petunia, I'm not going to be home until Christmas, or maybe even later. You're going to go on a date with some random bloke instead of coming to say good-bye to me?" She looked at her for a while, wondering why she was still surprised at the fact that her sister wanted nothing to do with her. Even though Petunia's eyes were a cold, dull green hue-a less enticing and attractive replica of Lily's, she still had pretty, youthful features. High, enviable cheekbones and a tall, lean body. She was almost four inches taller than Lily, who was 5 feet and five inches tall.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't find myself at that platform 9 and ½ if my life depended on it." She hissed. "It's just a bunch of freaks getting ready to go off to a mental asylum. That's where you're going, Lily. An asylum."

"Oh, that's great, Petunia. That was a really good one." Lily returned without blinking an eye. "How long did it take you to come up with that one? The entire summer?"

"God, Lily you're such a freak! Don't you understand that? God, just leave! Nobody wants you here!"

"You know, I really wish you'd just give it a chance!"

"Give what a chance? Your psychotic mind? Your weird friends? Your freakish powers? No thanks, I'm glad I'm normal. At least I won't be finding myself in hell after I die."

Lily stopped, her mouth slightly open. She let out a soft breath and blinked a few times. Now, Lily Evans was not one to back down when she had something to prove. She had extremely thick skin for a sixteen year old girl.

But this time it was different.

This time her sister's words were like a punch to her stomach, leaving her feeling hollow and speechless. All she could do was stare.

"I have to go...I need to get to the station."

Without another glance at her hardened sister, Lily took her blanket and rushed back to her bedroom, which compared to Petunia's room was a pig's nest. Her purple and white wallpaper was ripped in all the corners, her nightstand was barely visible under her collection of used cups, plates, stacks of papers and spell books. She stuffed everything she'd need for Hogwarts messily in her trunk and carried it downstairs and into her fathers car.

"Why such a rush, dear?" Her mother called from their cozy, yellow-walled kitchen after taking a sip of her tea. "We've got a whole hour till we need to be at King's Cross."

"No rush, Mum," Lily said as she threw on her coat and tied her long red tresses back. "I'm just really excited to see all of my fellow sinner friends from Hogwarts."

* * *

Sirius Black was easily one of the most popular boys, not only of his year, but at Hogwarts, and he wasn't exactly the nicest person around. But he was quite funny. He was also a rebel, as he always did the opposite of what he was told just for the fun of it. And for some odd reason he could never understand, people respected that.

He wasn't adored by just about everyone he met like his best friend, James Potter, but he was respected and he took great pride in the reputation he'd created for himself over his time at Hogwarts.

His parents, on the other hand, did not.

"Goodness, Sirius, haven't you any sense? Tuck in your shirt for Merlin's sake. And do something about that mess you call your hair. It's a disgrace to the Black name." His mother snapped as they approached Platform 9¾. He smirked. He looked forward to her calling him a disgrace to the family, which happened on a daily basis.

"Why do you even try, Walburga?" His father said from behind him. "There's no hope for him anymore." His smirk widened into his signature, arrogant half-grin. If there was one thing he loved more than disappointing his mother, it was disappointing his father. Seeing his frown of digust everytime he did something "wrong" brought him enough joy to laugh for days.

"Well, I'm off." He said as he stood in front of the platform. "No use in you two coming along beyond the barrier, it's not like you'll be getting a hug from me." He noticed his parents eyeing his younger brother worriedly and groaned. "Oh, come on. Reg's a big boy now, aren't you, Reg?" His brother looked up at him, his brown eyes hesitant.

"Go on by yourself, Sirius." His father said, placing his hand on Regulus' shoulder. "We'd like to have a word with our son before he leaves." After rolling his eyes at his father's deliberate comment to make him feel inferior, Sirius turned back at Regulus and looked him straight in the eye, silently pleading with him not to go along with his parents' attempt to turn him into them.

He'd learned a lot about his brother this summer. They hadn't exactly become friends, but being stuck in the same house for some time had forced them to get to know each other. He'd discovered that Regulus was rather claustrophobic, talked in his sleep, and hated Herbology. But the most important thing he'd learned about his brother was that there was still hope for him to refuse their parents' pure blood supremacy beliefs and take his own path; he wasn't exactly sure what to believe in at the moment. Knowing this, Sirius tried to keep him away from their parents as much as he could.

"Write him a letter." Sirius said coldy, reaching for his brother's arm. "Come on."

"Sirius, wait." Regulus said quietly. He barely made eye contact with his brother, knowing that what he was about to say would anger him. "I want to hear what they've got to say."

Sirius frowned at him and glanced at his parents. Then he turned back to Regulus. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled him so that his ear was next to his face. "Listen to me." He whispered. "You're only fourteen. You've got time. Don't let them make you think you've got to do anything. They are not worth the trouble of hating yourself later on for going along with their damn supremacy theories."

And with that, he released his brother and ran through the barrier. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was finally away from his horrid parents.

He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes dramatically to relish the moment.

"I leave for three weeks-just three weeks-and you turn your hair into that? Forget Padfoot, I'll be calling you Jesus from now on." A voice called out to him.

This time, the grin that spread across his face bared his bright teeth. He opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Prongs!" as he saw his best friend, James, standing right before him. He walked towards him and hugged him tightly just to embarrass him. "How did you ever survive Italy without me? I was so bored without my Potters."

"Eugh, Jesus, enough with the public display of affection. You're sending the girls away." James grumbled, trying to push Sirius, who was quite strong, off of him. Eventually Sirius backed off to get a better look at his friend. He was probably three shades tanner than he was when they last saw each other. His jet black hair was slightly less wild than normal, a result of James' attempts to comb it, but his blue eyes were still covered by those ridiculous round glasses-James called them stylish.

"Italy was great," James said as they grabbed their trunks and began walking towards the train. "Three weeks of eating pizza for dinner every night. What more could I ask-bloody hell, Padfoot, look! Look at Evans, over there." He pointed out the redhead hugging her mother good-bye. Then he scanned the room and nudged Sirius, pointing to the opposite side. "And look over there." Sirius looked in the direction that James was pointing and spotted the target immediately: Snivellus.

"I guess she really meant it when she said she never wanted to speak to him again." Sirius mumbled, thinking back to the day Severus Snape had called her a mudblood and he and James had eavesdropped on her confiding in her friends about him after.

"I guess so." James said, not taking his eyes of Lily. She was smiling at her father now, and Merlin, the things that smile did to him were unbelievable. "Think I should go talk to her?"

Sirius snorted. "Yea, sure. You'll say something that she'll get annoyed by, then she'll insult you and ruin your first day back at Hogwarts. It'll be a great start to your year. Go for it, mate."

James glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Why would I take girl advice from you? You've never had a girlfriend for more than three weeks." He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. Straightening his back, he said, "I'm going to say hi. Go find a compartment for us."

"Actually, I'm gonna watch so I can say I told you so when she calls you an idiot." Sirius said with a smirk as he leaned against the train. "Go on, you've got five minutes till the train leaves."

James cleared his throat once more and rolled his shoulders back. He ruffled his long hair again, turning it back to the unmanageable mess all the girls-except Lily-went crazy over. Then, he smiled softly.

Things would be different between him and Lily this year. He was determined to make her finally realize that he, James Potter, was a much better man than she thought. This year, he wanted her to actually eat the candies he'd send her for Christmas, rather than throwing them out right in front of him. He wanted her to come to the Quidditch matches and cheer him on, not just her other girl friends on the team. Most of all, he wanted to hear her contagious laughter after his jokes, which he knew she thought were funny but refused to admit it, instead of glaring at him nastily.

He wanted all this simply because her company made him happy. Contrary to what almost everyone at Hogwarts believed, James Potter had not been pining after Lily Evans all this time simply for the chase. Somewhere along the five years that he'd known her, James Potter had unknowingly fallen in love with Lily Evans.

So yes, things would be very different between them this year. Even if they were in ways he or she, or anyone, for that matter, didn't exactly expect


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going away for some time so there probably won't be an update within the next few weeks, but we'll see!

Once again, reviews make the world go round!

* * *

Chapter 2-Understood

If there was one word that Marlene McKinnon, who was not very spiteful, hated

at all, it was the word slut. After being raised by a single mother who had been judged for years for getting pregnant at the young age of twenty, she'd become quite a feminist. It was for this reason that she could actually feel steam blowing from her ears when she heard three boys, walking past the compartment she was waiting in for her other friends, laughing at what a "dumb slut" and "annoying tart" Verona Crissly, a fourth year, had become over the summer. She sighed and opened the door, unsurprised to see the three tall boys were all wearing green and black shirts. Slytherins.

"S'cuse me, but I believe compartments for the first years are further down that way." She said as she pointed to her left side. Two of the boys, Lucius Malfoy and Simon Nott exchanged confused glances with each other as one with black hair raised an eyebrow at her, and then at his friends. She despised Malfoy and Nott with every fiber of her being and could already feel herself hating the boy she didn't recognize.

"What're you talking about, McKinnon? We're in the same year as you." Said Lucius as his lip made a strange shape.

"Oh, are you? Sorry, I'd forgotten that it was a typical Slytherin's behavior to talk like an idiot." She grumbled.

"What're you, Crissly's girlfriend or something?" Said Simon, grinning at what he thought was a clever joke. She rolled her eyes and reached for the door again, knowing that they were a complete waste of time. The one boy with the black hair stopped her from closing the door.

"McKinnon, right?" He said with a heavy Scottish accent, his eyebrows narrowed at her. She stared at him, confused. Then she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you another faithful servant to What's-His-Name like these two, making a list of who you want him to kill? Because if that's the case, it's M-A-R-L-E-N-E M-C-K-I-N-N-O-N. Write it down so you don't forget." The Gryffindor said with a wink as she folded her arms over her chest. He looked at him, his mouth slightly ajar, for a few seconds as if he needed time to register what she'd just said. Then he looked down and chuckled, his hair covering his dark eyes. He looked back up at her, recomposing himself.

"Edgy. Interesting." He noted. "Uh, I was taught privately at home for the past few years. You probably don't remember me, but we're in the same year. My name's Emmitt." He stretched out his arm to her as his two friends stared in contempt and slight confusion as to why he was aquaintancing himself with her. She looked him up and down. Never had a Slytherin been polite to her before. It scared her.

"Congrats, you know your own name. This puts you ahead of probably 80% of the rest of your House." He raised his eyebrows at her fire and then returned his hand back to his side. He opened his mouth to say more, but then he closed it quickly and looked down. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh and it annoyed her, so she shut the compartment door, pulled down the blinds and sat down.

Correction: Marlene McKinnon also hated the word Slytherin.

* * *

"All right, Evans?" James called just as Lily's parents walked in the other direction. Her long red locks bounced as she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her trunk and began to walk towards the train. He ran up to her quickly and tried to grab her trunk for her, attempting to be a gentleman, but she snapped his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" She practically shouted.

"I was only being a gentleman, Evans! C'mon, let me carry your trunk for you."

Lily stood in front of James and stared at him for what felt like hours. She shook her head.

"Did I ask you to carry my trunk, Potter?" She sighed tiredly. He blinked, then ruffled his hair again, unsure of what to say. "I didn't, did I? I also didn't ask you to try to be nice to me, either, did I?"

"Well, no," He stammered. "But isn't being nice always nice?"

"Potter." She said flatly. "Give it up."

And for what felt like the millionth time in his life, he watched her walk away.

* * *

Lily had been staring at her best friend for at least ten minutes.

"Of all the things you could've done with your hair-the hundreds and thousands of things-you dyed pink streaks in it?" She said faintly to Marlene.

"Finally, she said something." Alice Prewett muttered. "I was beginning to think you'd gone mad, Lil."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Lily." Marlene said as she bit out of a Chocolate Frog. "I do something different with it every year."

"Yea, but Mar, pink streaks?" Lily said in a high pitched voice, reaching for her friend's hair which was knotted in its typical messy bun. "I mean...why?"

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be." Alice interrupted.

"Because I like it!" Marlene said as her temper rose, ignoring Alice. "And I don't care what you think of it, so there's no point in complaining!" She turned to the window of the train. Drops of rain splattered across the window as they crossed a large, dark lake.

"Y'know, Mar, that's exactly what I told Frank when I told him I wanted to be a journalist for The Daily Prophet." Alice said lightly. "Of course, he couldn't picture himself being with me after I'd become a 'nosy, degrading woman like that Scooter lady', so we broke up last week."

At the exact same time, Lily and Marlene's heads both snapped towards Alice.

"You and Frank...broke up?" Marlene whispered.

"Merlin, Alice, I'm so sorry." Lily said sympathetically as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "But I don't understand...you broke up because he doesn't want you to be a journalist?"

"The fight started off that way, and then I told him I didn't like the fact that he never supported me, and he told me that that was ridiculous and that he supported me all the time, but he couldn't support my dream to become a journalist because journalists are horrible and rotten, and then it turned into some stupid big fight. I thought we'd make up today at the station, but he didn't even look at me when we walked past each other." She looked up at Lily, her hazel eyes sparkling. "I think it's actually over, for good this time."

Lily looked out the window, unsure of how to comfort her friend. She knew Alice was being a bit dramatic and that they'd probably get back together by the end of the week (it was Frank and Alice, how could they not?), but now she understood why she hadn't written back to any of her letters the past week.

The redhead had never been very good at giving advice on boys. Every relationship she'd ever been in had only lasted two months at most. It wasn't that she struggled with commitment, it was just that there was no one who kept her interested enough to make her stay.

"Forget him, Alice. You don't need him anyway." Marlene said as she leaned down and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. A tear fell from Alice's eye and slowly rolled downher cheek, but she wiped it off before her friends could say anything.

"You're right." Alice said as she stood up. "Y'know, I bet they're having loads of fun in Potter's compartment. Probably planning some big prank on Slytherin. What do you say we go join?"

Lily's heart sank at the thought of having to go sit with James Potter and his friends for the remainder of the train ride, but at the same time she did not want to refuse her friend of a fun (obnoxious) time. So she did what seemed right in the moment and used her authority as an excuse.

"Oh, Alice, I would, I really would. But Remus and I need get to the Prefect meeting now. Duties and whatnot."

"Oh." Alice said dejectedly. "Would you rather Marlene and I come with you?"

"No, no that's okay! You two go along, I'll just come by and grab Remus." Lily said as she pinned her badge to her cloak. As they walked out of the compartment, Marlene turned and smirked at Lily with eyes that said "You're the worst liar I know."

When they reached the compartment Remus, James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were sharing, Sirius turned towards the door with a giant grin.

"Look, Prongs! Your girlfriend came to see you!" He said as he opened the door for them. Lily pursed her lips and turned to face Remus, who was rather pale. He was sick at least once a month.

"I think it's time to go to the meeting, no?" She said to him, her head tilted towards the door.

"Oh, c'mon, Evans! Moony was just about to teach us how to play choker!" Sirius whined.

"Poker." Remus corrected. "And Lily's right. We'll be back soon enough."

Lily exited the compartment as soon as she could, leaving a sullen James to toss the playing cards he was holding on the ground. Peter quickly picked up the cards and handed them back to Sirius. Remus followed her closely behind while Marlene and Alice scooted onto the seat.

"How was your holiday, Lily?" Remus asked as he tied his tie around his neck.

"It was great! I spent most of it at my grandmother's because all my parents ever do lately is fight, though they put on really sweet faces for me today. I'm pretty sure Severus was watching me every time I left my house. Let's see...I bonded with my sister quite a bit! She called Hogwarts a mental asylum and basically told me I'm going to hell because I'm a witch. It was lovely." Lily said with a false-perky voice. When Remus said nothing for at least a minute she sighed. "I'm sorry. It...it wasn't my best summer and you're surprisingly the first person to ask me about it today."

"Well, if it helps, it wasn't my most eventful summer either." Remus said lightly. "Although, my dad's developed quite an interest for beer. He tasted it for the first time ever at the beginning of the holiday and unfortunately doesn't know when to stop. Sometimes he's a bit rude, mostly he just blabbers. It's said he loves it more than fire whiskey."

Lily turned towards him, her eyebrows narrowed. She looked him up and down, able to see his veins through his sheet-white skin. His blonde hair was thinning and he looked sicker than she'd ever seen him before. Yet somehow, he still maintained warmth in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

Remus Lupin was probably the kindest and most generous person she knew. It broke her heart to see him in such a terrible shape, but he never allowed anyone except his three friends to get very close to him. Even though she called him one of her closest friends, she knew that there were many things that he was hiding from her and was struggling to handle.

Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't be Remus Lupin if he allowed anyone to feel grief over him, even if it was sympathy.

* * *

After the most uneventful train ride of James' time at Hogwarts-he was too annoyed by Lily's comment to pull any pranks-he found himself next to his friend Peter while Sirius began hazing the newly sorted first years at the Gryffindor table.

"You know what I think of Lily?" James said after complete silence for five minutes-his longest record yet.

"What?" Peter said as he took a large bite out of a chicken leg.

"I think she's uptight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because what girl on the planet would say no to me helping her with her bags? She's either uptight or completely mental."

"Or she doesn't want to give off the idea that she likes you by allowing you to help her with simple tasks she's capable of doing herself." Marlene, who sat across from James, chimed in.

"Anyone seen Slughorn?" Alice asked from next to Marlene. She was ignored.

"She said that?" James asked.

"No, you idiot. It's obvious." Marlene said with a snort. "I'm sorry, Potter, but you need to get it through your head. She's not interested." She stood up from the table and announced, "I'm going to the bathroom."

James frowned and looked further down the table where Lily was telling Sirius off for scaring the first years. "You know you think it's funny, Evans, don't lie!" He heard Sirius say.

Just then, Remus walked into the Great Hall looking even paler than possible at this time of the month. His eyes shifted around the room nervously. James narrowed his eyes at him, trying to figure out how he could be so worried on the first day back.

"Everything alright, Moony?"

* * *

As Marlene walked out of the bathroom, she heard footsteps distantly behind her. She turned and groaned at the face she saw.

"McKinnon!" The Emmitt boy she'd just met today called. He jogged to catch up with her even though she began to walk much quicker. "I thought it was you. Pink streaks gave it away."

"Really? That's exactly why I got the pink, so everyone's know it was me when they saw me." She replied sarcastically.

"I like the pink. It suits you."

"How would you know what suits me? You've only just met me."

"Well when we were forced to sit together in Potions our first year before I started private classes, I really thought you were pretty."

"That's charming. You're calling my eleven-year-old self pretty. Very charming, not weird at all."

"I don't mean it like that!

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, see, before the end of our first year, I hid a book behind a portrait on the second floor. I went to see if it was still there. And look, here it is."

"Well, at least you weren't off doing something completely stupid."

"Do you hate me?" He said suddenly, coming to a stop. For some reason, she found herself stopping with him.

"Of course I do, you're a Slytherin." She said matter-of-factly, making him believe she had much better things to do than speak with him.

"You know, for a girl who dyes her hair pink because she wants to be different, you're rather mean." Emmitt finally caught up to her as they approached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Who said I wanted to be different?" She said, her voice a bit higher than usual.

"Oh, please. It's more obvious than the fact that Dumbledore sneaks Chocolate Frogs in his robe pockets."

Then how come no one else realized it?

As they entered the Great Hall, Marlene reached her arm out to stop him from going any further. She looked around the Hall-the room was dead silent. Professor Dumbledore stood at the front. All eyes were on them.

"What's going on?" Emmitt whispered. Marlene quickly shushed him.

* * *

"I can't talk right now, James." Remus said quickly, barely looking at his friend. He tried to move past him but James stopped him.

"Are you alright?" James said slowly, looking his friend in the eye.

"What's happened doesn't have anything to do with me, Prongs. Please, move."

James didn't move an inch. Expecting this, Remus sighed.

"McGonagall asked me to come with her because she wanted to introduce me to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She thought that I would take a liking to him. We went-"

Before Remus could continue with his story, Professor Dumbledore called for silence. As if everyone in the room had been placed under the silencing charm, all conversation came to an end. The Great Hall doors shut suddenly, and everyone turned to see Marlene and some Slytherin boy James didn't recognize standing in front of it.

"Professors," Dumbledore said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "Please count the students at the table belonging to your House and confirm that all students are present. As for you, Ms. McKinnon and Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Filch will escort you to my office. " He pointed to Marlene and the boy she was standing with while Professor McGonagall rushed to the Gryffindor table and ordered everyone to sit down. James turned back to Remus who was grimacing.

"Moony, what the hell happened?"

Remus was hesitant to respond. "McGonagall took me to his room where he was unpacking and we found him unconscious on the floor. James, someone attacked the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And we think...whoever did it...wanted him dead." He looked up at James for a quick second, then pushed him out of the way as he said, "I'm sorry, I can't say anymore right now. I've got to speak with Dumbledore."

Peter, who heard everything Remus had told James, sighed and looked down at his plate. "Always something going on at Hogwarts," He grumbled.

Just as James started to walk over to Sirius to tell him what had happened, Professor Slughorn spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He called. "Not including Mr. Baldwin, of course, Slytherin house is missing one student." He walked as fast as he could towards Dumbledore, probably to tell him privately who the student was, but James had already figured it out from one glance at the table.

Severus Snape was missing.


End file.
